El Kitsune Inmortal
by Seraphim-sama
Summary: Una historia donde Naruto es inmortal por varios sucesos, pero pasando el tiempo llegó a la época donde jugará Yggdrasil y después quedar atrapado en ese lugar...
1. Chapter 1

Naruto crossover Overlord

Capítulo 1

Una historia donde Naruto es inmortal por varios sucesos, pero pasando el tiempo llegó a la época donde jugará Yggdrasil y después quedar atrapado en ese lugar...

Diálogos:

\- Hola – Personaje hablando.

\- (Hola) – Personaje pensando.

\- (-Hola-) – Personaje hablando telepatía, etc.

\- **(-Hola-)** – Escritor dando punto de vista xD.

Los personajes no son míos, son de sus respectivos creadores, solo la historia es creada por mi xD.

* * *

Capítulo 1:

POV Naruto

He vivido por mucho tiempo, la verdad no sé ni siquiera por cuanto, cuando acabó la cuarta gran guerra ninja, donde terminé sellando a Kaguya dentro de mí y luego matando a Sasuke por su intento de rebelión, el muy estúpido pensó que había sellado a Kaguya en algún lugar, pero jamás pensó que la había sellado en mí, por lo que al recibir gran daño, el chakra de Kurama y Kaguya chocaron haciéndome colapsar por tanto poder, pero pude matar a Sasuke, lo único que no pude lograr fue, deshacer el Tsukuyomi Infinito, por lo que al despertar todos estaban muertos, convertidos en Zetsu Blanco, realmente me sentí culpable por confiar en Sasuke, en un error como ese todos murieron, pero también cargué con un peso enorme, la inmortalidad…

Después de un tiempo por tener a Kaguya y Kurama sellados en mí junto con partes del poder de los demás Bijus, mi cuerpo sufrió una transformación, volviéndome en alguien que jamás envejecería o se enfermaría, pero lo malo tampoco fue eso, sino más bien que cuando desperté había pasado poco más de un milenio porque mi cuerpo se adaptaba al nuevo poder e inquilino en mi cuerpo, pero al estar vagando por el mundo me di cuenta de que ya no existía la "humanidad" no había ya vida en el planeta más que yo, ni las personas del Edo Tensei estaban, ellos habían desaparecido cuando murió Kabuto y Orochimaru.

Durante los varios años que vagaba en la tierra solo, muchas veces Kaguya intentaba tomar posesión de mi cuerpo, pero se lo impedía, después de muchos años de intentarlo desistió de hacerlo, aparte de eso, aprendí a poder materializar a Kurama al exterior con su verdadero cuerpo o haciéndolo más pequeño sin tiempo límite, pero tardé mucho, tuve que visitar las ruinas de Uzu para poder aprender de Fuinjutsu, aprendí hasta no poder más al igual muchas cosas más.

Luego de un tiempo me di cuenta que ya sabía todo lo referente a Fuinjutsu, muchas cosas en Jutsus, Kinjutsu, y algunos estilos en Taijutsu y Kenjutsu, realmente me sentí imparable, perfeccioné el modo ermitaño que me otorgó el viejo Rikudou, haciéndolo más eficiente y más rápido de absorber energía del alrededor aunque estuviera en movimiento, aunque creía que todo era inútil, solo aprendía para perder el tiempo, charlaba con Kurama y los demás Bijus que estaban en mi interior, aunque tuvieran poco de su poder ya que la mayoría estaban en Kaguya, al menos tenían conciencia y seguían siendo algo fuertes, también a su tiempo los pude liberar, por lo que no me sentí solo, pero los chicos me habían dicho que me echara un sueño de unos años sellándome para cuando sintiera que las cosas volvieran a un estado "aceptable", porque tuve una plática con alguien…

Flashback

Me encontraba caminando a la nada después de salir de Uzu, vagaba tranquilamente mientras Kurama en el tamaño de un zorro pequeño de una cola caminaba a lado de mí, pero de un momento a otro un resplandor dorado había rodeado mi cuerpo, como no había sentido que fuera una acción hostil me dejé llevar, para luego aparecer delante de un "viejo", era canoso, pero no estaba tan viejo como aparentaba, era un poco más alto que yo y tenía ojos dorados, solo lo veía esperando alguna acción por parte de él…

\- hola Naruto kun… déjame presentarme, soy Kami sama – decía el sujeto canoso haciéndose llamar Kami sama, yo solo había fruncido las cejas por lo que decía el señor, pero él se había reído pareciendo saber lo que pensaba – sé lo que dirás Naruto kun, pero yo no intervengo en la vida de los humanos, incluso aunque sea Kami, tengo un límite, y ese es el no interferir directamente con los seres vivos, siento un gran pesar por que toda la vida en la tierra desapareció, pero eso se arreglará con el tiempo, después de un cierto tiempo el planeta comenzará a recobrar vida, pero las tierras igual cambiarán, a lo que me refiero es que el continente lo separaré con el tiempo… - decía el viejo mientras yo me sorprendía y abría grandemente los ojos sin esperarme lo que decía ese viejo, realmente podía recobrar vida en este planeta baldío…

\- … enserio… no sé qué decir, pero… ¿Por qué me lo dices? – Le preguntaba algo curioso.

\- porque tú eres básicamente un dios… solo que tus poderes de la creación no los sabes usar, y yo no te puedo enseñar, eso debes aprenderlo por tu cuenta, tu cuerpo sufrió una transformación volviéndote básicamente en un ser "divino", pero eso será para otro momento, solo quería decir que… nada de lo que pasó es tu culpa, cuando veas nuevamente a humanos no me gustaría ver que sufrieras y te recluyas, eres una gran persona Naruto, aunque en sí yo haya creado los primeros humanos, ustedes tienen su propia alma y hacen su propio destino, Naruto a pesar de que seas inmortal, tú puedes trazar tu propio camino dejando tus huellas en el mundo, eso sería todo, después de todo aunque sea Kami soy malo con las palabras, hasta luego Naruto kun… - me decía el viejo sin ni siquiera darme oportunidad de decir algo, ya que una luz me había rodeado nuevamente y me llevó de regreso a donde estaba con un Kurama preocupado, pero luego de que le dijera las cosas dio un suspiro y sonrió para que después siguiéramos nuestro camino.

Fin Flashback

Fin POV Naruto

Después de eso, Naruto se durmió durante demasiado tiempo, realmente no sabía cuánto, pero cuando despertó vio a varias civilizaciones que apenas y hablaban, mayormente se comunicaban a través del dibujo, pero también con el tiempo mejoraron su lenguaje, y así se la pasó mientras seguían pasando los años, mientras seguían evolucionando las civilizaciones mientras también combatían, así pasaron algunos varios y varios milenios frente a sus ojos, pero uno de los tiempos que más detestó fue el llamado la época de las cruzadas, hubo demasiadas muertes, aunque claro no era la única época que detestó, ahí hubieron demasiadas muertes abiertamente, además con el tiempo la civilizaciones mejoraban su tecnología, inventando muchísimas cosas, como el tren de vapor, el carro, barcos, las tan usadas actualmente llamadas "armas de fuego", esas provocaron muchísimas muertes en la primera y segunda guerra mundial, realmente detestó esas guerras, al igual que la guerra fría, pero la tercera guerra mundial fue catastrófica, hizo desaparecer a unos pequeños países del continente europeo, por su propia avaricia casi desaparecía del mapa, solo porque él en ese tiempo el rubio había intervenido porque tenía grandes influencias en unas de las grandes potencias que aceptaron la rendición por dar comienzo a la tercera guerra, pero a cambio le quitaron bastante poder militar, al igual que desarmó a varios países que sufrían de "superioridad", con el tiempo todo se volvió algo pacífico, cuando se dieron cuenta de que los demás países estaban tranquilos como lo dejaron nuevamente en "libertad" para que pudiera manejar sus recursos por sí mismos sin ser manipulados, la tercera guerra había iniciado un "2019" terminando un "2021", aunque fue algo rápida la guerra, todo fue por el armamento militar de alta tecnología, cuando dejaron libres a los países como fue en el "2040", lo demás fue historia…

Llegando a mediados del siglo XXII el mundo ciertamente estaba tranquilo, aunque a veces entre los países había sus roces, pero todo era pacífico, el rubio ahora tenía una identidad en esa época como un huérfano, como en todas las demás, se llamaba ahí Boruto, no podía llamarse a cada rato Naruto, sobretodo con esa alta tecnología con la que podían detectarlo rápidamente, aunque no le tenía miedo a nadie, era mejor evitar las molestias. En ese tiempo se inició un juego de nombre "Yggdrasil", el rubio se interesó por ese juego de DMMORPG, entrando se creó un avatar de nombre Naruto, lo hizo un Humano-Kitsune, un Semi-Humano, era una raza "inmortal", esa raza se especializaba en la magia, aunque también era muy ágil esa raza, casi nadie la usaba porque no entendían muy bien cómo manejar esa raza, Kurama y lo demás en ese tiempo se hallaban durmiendo en su "interior" [sello], por lo que él jugaba solo al principio, hasta que encontró a más personas que con el tiempo formaron un gremio de nombre Ainz Ooal Gown, su líder era un sujeto de nombre Momonga, pero el sub líder era Naruto, en total en Nazarick eran 42 personas, Nazarick era el nombre del lugar donde habían construido algo parecido a un cuartel de muchos pisos que era donde se había fundado el gremio, al principio todos se conectaban seguido, haciendo muchas cosas juntos, consiguiendo muchísimos objetos únicos, especiales, o de eventos increíbles, volviéndose unos de los gremios top 10 más fuertes de Yggdrasil, pero eso fue cambiando con el tiempo, luego de unos cuantos años de jugar, casi todos comenzaron a tener más responsabilidades, por lo que su tiempo online era menos, los más conectados eran Naruto que casi siempre estaba conectado y Momonga, pero incluso después de un tiempo Momonga ya casi no se conectaba así dejando a Naruto como el líder del gremio Ainz Ooal Gown, y así pasaron unos pocos años, hasta que Yggdrasil dentro de poco llegaría a los 20 años de su inicio y que sería su fin para poder iniciar el siguiente "Yggdrasil", y ese ere su último día, ya era poco más de las 11 de la noche, ya casi iba a cerrar el servidor, y en el servidor conectado se encontraba el rubio que se parecía mucho al su yo real en forma humana, pero el por el momento se encontraba en su modo Kitsune, con nueve colas amarillas, orejas de zorro y unos ojos algo afilados que eran rojos, pero tenía puesto una armadura ligera plateada con runas moradas y un manto de hechicero blanco con algunas pequeñas gemas o piedras mágicas incrustadas en él, cargaba un bastón negro con muchos adornos algo brillantes, pero algunas partes tenían cara de dragón de varios colores y elementos, el otro conectado era un Lich con manto de hechicero, era Momonga.

\- Naruto san, es un gusto volver a hablar con usted – decía el Lich mostrando un emoticón con cara feliz.

\- igualmente Momonga san – decía el rubio Kitsune con el mismo emoticón.

\- veo que ha estado bien el gremio, desde hace dos años me han estado teniendo apretado con el trabajo, iniciaron un proyecto que apenas y me dan tiempo para dormir, de hecho apenas y conseguí algo de tiempo extra para poder conectarme horita… - decía Momonga con un emoticón de suspiro.

\- que mal… yo en sí, vivo de una herencia – decía el rubio con un emoticón de cara nerviosa, su herencia era de los tesoros que encontró con el tiempo y su herencia Uzumaki que guardó en su "dimensión personal" que pudo obtener gracias a tener sellado a Kaguya en él que influyó en medida para poder desarrollar sus propios poderes.

\- que suerte Naruto san, me tengo que ir a dormir, espero volvernos a encontrar después Naruto san – se despedía Momonga para luego desconectarse.

\- que mal… demos un último recorrido por Nazarick – decía el rubio para sí mismo levantándose de su asiento.

Al levantarse el rubio se dirigió dónde estaba un bastón dorado con varias gemas, después de contemplarlo por unos segundos lo agarró en su mano derecho mientras su bastón negro desaparecía.

\- Bastón de Ainz Ooal Gown… la que armamos todos juntos pasando demasiadas horas que fueron incontables… - decía el rubio recordando unas cuantas cosas, después de eso dio un suspiro y salió de la sala de conferencias del gremio.

Saliendo de la sala de conferencias bajó por unas escaleras encontrándose con un mayordomo y unas sirvientas, checó sus estados y les dio la orden de seguirlos para que después fueran a lugar donde se encontraba el trono del líder del gremio, a lado de ese trono se encontraba Albedo, un personaje perfecto, con demasiada belleza de cabello negro, ojos amarillos, dos cuernos en su cabeza, alas negras en su espalda y usaba ropa blanca, el rubio al sentarse en el trono checó los datos de Albedo y vio al final lo que había escrito el creador de este NPC, para que luego lo cambiara y luego darle a una orden en general a todos de arrodillarse, viendo todas las banderas que representaban a los miembros del gremio mientras recordaba todo lo que habían pasado juntos, cerró los ojos esperando el fin del juego…

Desconectar 10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

0…

Hora: 00:00;01, 00:00;02…

El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido, el juego todavía estaba activo, pero por alguna razón se sentía diferente, un poco mal, como si su cuerpo doliera algo, pero era soportable, aparte sentía el poco aire a su alrededor, podía sentir el aroma de Albedo que estaba cerca de él, aparte de que sentía el frio al estar sentado en el trono…

\- (¿Será que…?) – Pensaba sorprendido el rubio con los ojos bien abiertos.

Para confirmarlo intentó checar el chat, pero no podía… si podía ver su propio estado al menos, pero no en la parte para seleccionar las magias o sacar objetos o su menú, además de que su HP parecía al final como ¿?... El rubio pensaba varias cosas en poco tiempo, su cerebro trabajaba al cien, gracias a sus varios años vivo podía decir al menos con el ochenta por ciento con seguridad que ahora pertenecía a ese mundo, pero lo raro era el por qué le dolía un poco el cuerpo, sentía que se le quemaba sobretodo el abdomen, Albedo al ver un poco su cara de dolor mostró una cara preocupada.

\- ¿Naruto sama? – Preguntaba preocupadamente Albedo haciendo reaccionar al rubio para darse cuenta de algo más, ellos podían mover la boca al hablar además de poder cambiar sus expresiones, eso lo ayudó a confirmar más su teoría.

\- estoy bien, solo denme un momento… - decía el rubio levantándose para luego caer con un fuerte dolor al piso, iba a gritar, pero lo soportó, su cuerpo ardía como los mil demonios, su quitó la pechera y el manto mágico para darse cuenta de que el sello que tenía anteriormente pasaba a su ahora este cuerpo, suponía la razón… según en el mundo shinobi, el sello era a un cuerpo, y en cierta forma era verdad, porque al morir el contenedor el Biju instantáneamente era liberado sin ninguna repercusión, al contrario de que el rubio si moría el Biju en su interior igual, y eso era porque el Biju no estaba enlazado a un cuerpo que si una persona moría el sello se debilitaba dejando escapar al ser sellado en él, el sello del rubio era extremadamente especial, porque estaba enlazado a su alma… gracias al Shinigami que lo había sellado, por lo que su alma al hacer un viaje llegó a donde estaba él y su cuerpo que era una forma para aguantar el poder se estaba adaptando y por eso le dolía.

\- ¡¿Naruto sama?! – Gritaba Albedo y las Pleiades preocupadas, Sebas el mayordomo igual se notaba preocupado por ver al rubio en el suelo mientras desprendía un aura violeta mientras en su desnudo abdomen algo era marcado…

El rubio no contestó después de varios minutos hasta que el dolor bajó en gran medida, se volvió acomodar la ropa, ponerse la pechera y el manto, se levantó para luego sentarse nuevamente en el trono, se notaba algo cansado mientras sudaba a mares.

\- tranquilos, ya todo pasó – decía el rubio teorizando que los NPC ahora tenían voluntad propia, convirtiéndolos en personas con alma y vida inteligente.

\- ¿Qué fue eso Naruto sama? – Preguntaba con unas pequeñas lágrimas Albedo por haber visto al rubio sufriendo.

\- digamos que fue un proceso de adaptación que lo más seguro es que no vuelva a suceder – decía el rubio confundiendo a los presentes.

\- ¿Eso explicaba la marca de su abdomen? – Preguntaba Albedo nuevamente mientras el rubio asentía.

\- sí… es algo como un sello, es mío, por una cosa que salió mal tengo que volverme a adaptar a él, pero ya está bien las cosas – decía con una sonrisa sin dolor tranquilizando a las personas frente a él – (carajo, siento que mi chakra está muy bajo, pero es extraño, siento que poco a poco regresa a su estado original, pero por la forma en la que tarda, supongo que mínimo me tomaría un año, máximo tres…) – pensaba el rubio mientras daba un suspiro de alivio, al menos pensaba que podría utilizar las habilidades que tenía anteriormente en el juego.

\- (-Naruto, ¿Estás bien?-) – Preguntaba el Kitsune en su interior.

\- (-Sí… Kurama, ¿Tus poderes están bien?-) – Preguntaba el rubio en duda.

\- (-pues es lo que debería decirse, ando por cinco a diez por ciento de mi poder, gracias a eso tengo mi consciencia, pero mis hermanos no, al menos para que recuperen su consciencia deben tener la mitad de su poder, lo bueno es que siento que regresa su poder, pero mínimo para que puedan contactar con nosotros otra vez necesitarían medio año… pero Kaguya está igual que yo, en su diez por ciento mínimo, pero con ese poder sigue siendo una gran amenaza…-) – decía el zorro al rubio.

\- (-ya veo… descansa Kurama, después puedes ver mis recuerdos para que estés al tanto de lo que pasa-) – le decía el rubio mientras el zorro contestaba afirmativamente cortando la conexión mental.

\- ¿Naruto sama? – Preguntaba Albedo algo preocupada por sentir que estaba ido y no contestaba a sus llamadas.

\- lo siento, estaba pensando… - decía el rubio mientras la pelinegra daba un suspiro de alivio.

\- (¿Será que sean leales a mí todavía?...) – Se preguntaba el rubio mentalmente, pero lo iba apostar todo – Sebas, por favor revisa los alrededores de Nazarick, al menos un kilómetro de diámetro del lugar, me dices si hay alguna forma de vida inteligente en los alrededores, no importa que sean humanos – decía el rubio al mayordomo canoso.

\- como desee Naruto sama – decía el mayordomo saliendo del lugar.

\- Pleiades, por el momento vayan al noveno piso y hagan vigilancia por si intenta entrar un intruso – decía el rubio mientras ellas asentían.

\- como desee Naruto sama – decía un maid con lentes de nombre Yuri Alpha para que luego salieran del lugar para que el rubio diera un suspiro contento de que sirvieran esas órdenes que no eran específicas del sistema.

\- ¿Y yo que hago Naruto sama? – Preguntaba con una sonrisa Albedo.

\- ... – Pensaba el rubio viendo a la pelinegra frente a él, quería hacer la última prueba para estar seguro – acércate Albedo – decía el rubio mientras la pelinegra contenta se ponía frente al rubio.

El rubio al tenerla demasiado cerca se sonrojó un poco, pero luego se tranquilizó y con su mano derecha checó el pulso de Albedo mientras ella hacía un pequeño gemido, el rubio ya no estaba tan sorprendido al enterarse de que ella sí tenía pulso, después de eso quería checar algo más, pero eso era más por gusto que por otra cosa.

\- Albedo, ¿Puedo tocar tus pechos? – Preguntaba el rubio mientras Albedo se sonrojaba y se emocionaba acercándose un poco más y poniendo los pechos frente al rubio para que fuera más fácil tocarlos.

\- todo lo que usted quiera Naruto sama – decía muy feliz la pelinegra con demasiado sonrojo dando suspiros como colegiala.

\- entonces ahí voy – el rubio no fue tan reservado, aunque él tenía experiencias en la intimidad, tampoco es que hayan sido cientos de veces, fueron algunas cuando su cuerpo se lo pedía y ya no aguantaba más, pero el mismo les decía a las chicas que no sería nada serio, porque sería doloroso para él volverse su pareja y después verlas envejecer y luego morir, por lo que experiencias amorosas no tenía. – **(-La verdad creo que eso es algo sad por ser inmortal :'v-) **-

\- ¡aaah…! – Gimió Albedo al momento de ser tocada en su seno izquierdo, el rubio lo tocaba de muchas maneras, mientras también lo masajeaba, en un momento de curiosidad le pellizcó el pezón erecto de Albedo haciéndola gemir muchísimo más mientras ella doblaba sus rodillas cayendo al suelo dando varios suspiros, luego de eso el rubio dejó de masajearla.

\- (no hay restricciones, entonces esto es cien por ciento real) – pensaba el rubio con una sonrisa mientras fingía ser alguien comprobando algo y que no era por gusto. – **(-Envidio a Naruto en este momento xD-) **-

\- eso es todo por el momento Albedo, tenemos que hacer otras cosas – decía el rubio con un pequeño sonrojo al igual que la pelinegra que con algo de fuerza se levantó mientras el rubio olfateó que por la entrepierna había un poco de líquido de "dudosa" procedencia. – **(-Es un Kitsune acuérdense, buen olfato-)** -

\- sí Naruto sama – decía con una pequeña mirada triste por no poder continuar, pero luego se recompuso para que después de un momento de la nada se evaporara el líquido "extraño" de su entrepierna desapareciendo el aroma.

\- Albedo, quiero que a excepción de los del cuarto y octavo piso, quiero que los demás se reúnan en el coliseo del sexto piso dentro de una hora – decía el rubio a la pelinegra dándole una orden.

\- como desee Naruto sama – decía ahora con una sonrisa para luego dejar el lugar dejando solo al rubio.

\- me hubiera gustado hacerlo… - decía con un suspiro el rubio, pero primero tenía que checar algunas cuantas cosas para estar más seguro sobre lo que pensaba.

Luego de un pequeño lamento del rubio suspiró y volvió a agarrar el Bastón de Ainz Ooal Gown para que en un momento desapareciera y después reapareciera en otro lugar, que era exactamente en el sexto piso, en una de las entradas al coliseo, él solo sonrió al ver que si funcionaba el anillo de teletransporte, después de eso caminó hasta llegar al centro del coliseo donde llegaba corriendo una rubia con piel morena y ojos que tenían heterocromía, uno era verde y el otro azul, llevaba ropa de hombre pero era mujer.

\- bienvenido al sexto piso que protegemos Naruto sama – decía la chica rubia de tez morena.

\- Aura, te molestaré un rato – decía el rubio viendo a la chica de baja estatura frente a él.

\- pero que dice Naruto sama, usted es el gobernador de la Gran Tumba de Nazarick, es el gobernador supremo, aquí nadie lo considera una molestia – decía con una sonrisa Aura.

\- ya veo… - decía el rubio mientras observaba el lugar como si buscara algo o alguien que rápidamente entendió Aura.

\- ¡Mare, le faltas al respeto a Naruto sama, ven aquí y trae tu trasero! – Gritaba la chica a alguien que estaba en una parte del coliseo, pero en el segundo nivel del coliseo, servía para poder observar mejor desde arriba.

\- p-pero no puedo, Onee chan – decía tímidamente con algo de preocupación la persona identificada como Mare.

\- (entonces este es el Trap, un chico vestido de mujer, realmente parece una chica…) – pensaba el rubio con algo decepcionado porque la persona identificada como Mare era hombre.

\- ¡Ya ven aquí Mare, rápido! – Ordenaba la hermana mayor.

\- está bien Onee chan – decía el chico brincando de la segunda planta mientras tapaba su falda para que no se levantara, cuando llegó al suelo comenzó a correr hasta llegar frente a Naruto – perdón por la tardanza Naruto sama – decía mostrando sus respetos el chico Trap.

\- no importa, de todas maneras quiero que me ayuden en algo, además dentro de una hora vendrán los demás guardianes – decía el rubio mostrándoles el bastón de Ainz Ooal Gown sorprendiendo a los gemelos frente a él, pero Aura mostró una cara de resignación o algo molesta porque vendría cierta vampira, aparte el rubio habló telepáticamente con el mayordomo Sebas para que regresara a Nazarick, exactamente en el coliseo del sexto piso.

\- ¿Ese es el legendario bastón que solo usted puede usar? – Preguntaba con asombro Mare.

\- sí, es el bastón más fuerte creado entre todos los miembros del gremio, es el Bastón de Ainz Ooal Gown – decía el rubio con una sonrisa impresionando al par.

\- genial – decían los dos al mismo tiempo.

\- ahora, quiero que se aparten un momento – decía el rubio mientras los dos asentían y se retiraban un poco – "Golem Elemental Storm" – exclamaba el rubio mientras una gema del bastón brilla y en medio del coliseo se hacía una grieta dimensional de la que salió un Golem de piedra de tres metros de alto, los rayos lo rodeaban mientras pequeñas piedras flotaban alrededor de él – (entonces sí puedo saber cuánto MP uso y cuánto tiempo tarda en poder volver a usarse el hechizo) – pensaba el rubio con un suspiro de alivio, mientras se acuerde de los hechizos del menú no había problemas con la magia, lo bueno que él sabía todos los hechizos, ya que rara vez dejaba de jugar – Aura, ¿Quieres pelear contra él?, es un monstruo superior de nivel ochenta – preguntaba e informaba el rubio a sus dos súbditos.

\- me encantaría Naruto sama – decía feliz Aura mientras apretaba sus puños, pero Mare parecía que se quería ir.

\- creo que yo tengo otro compromiso… - decía intentando escapar el chico Trap.

\- ¡Mare, vamos! – Exclamaba Aura haciendo suspirar de resignación a Mare, después de eso Aura se lanzó contra el Golem tirándole latigazos que parecía funcionar muy poco mientras era protegido de los ataques del Golem por su gemelo dándole refuerzos de magia, escudo y a veces yendo a la ofensiva.

Así pasó un pequeño rato mientras las "gemelas" peleaban contra el Golem de la tormenta, que aunque fue un poco tardado no les costó mucho derrotarlo, durante ese tiempo el rubio pensaba sobre las cosas actuales del mundo donde actualmente residía, que podría haber personas peligrosas, su chakra podría servir, pero no quería usarlo para la batalla al menos hasta que recuperara una buena parte de su poder original, otra cosa era el saber si habían más personas de su mundo en el nuevo mundo en el que estaban, mucha más cosas igual, se dio cuenta de que su verdadero cuerpo estaba transmigrando en el que se encontraba actualmente, de seguro era por la maldición de la inmortalidad, por eso recuperaba su poder poco a poco junto con los Bijus que estaban sellados en su interior, después del pequeño rato en el que pensaba las gemelas habían vencido al Golem mientras se acercaban felices al rubio.

\- ya tenía rato que no me estiraba Naruto sama, gracias por el calentamiento – decía Aura con una sonrisa mientras Mare asentía.

\- ya veo, supongo que deben tener sed – decía el rubio Uzumaki sacando una jarra de agua sirviéndoles agua fresca a cada quien en su respectivo vaso que las "gemelas" bebieron rápidamente.

\- pensé que Naruto sama sería alguien más serio… - decía con una sonrisa Aura.

\- que va… la seriedad no va conmigo a menos que sea necesario, pero si quieres seré serio con ustedes – decía con una sonrisa el rubio cambiándola a una mirada seca asustando a las gemelas.

\- n-no Naruto sama, prefiero que sea usted mismo – decía nerviosamente Aura mientras Mare asentía rápidamente, el rubio solo rio un poco antes de suavizar su mirada.

\- jejeje, perdón por espantarles pero quería reírme un poco – decía el rubio tranquilamente haciendo que las gemelas dieran un suspiro de alivio.

\- oh, parece que soy la primera en llegar – decía una chica pálida con vestido rojo con negro, cargaba una sombrilla y sus ojos eran rojos, parecía que tenía grandes pechos, pero el rubio se dio cuenta que eran falsos.

\- Shalltear – decía el rubio saludándola mientras ella lo volteaba a ver sonrojándose rápidamente para luego acercarse y darle algo parecido a un abrazo.

\- es Naruto sama, al único hombre que no ha caído enamorado de mí, aparte de ser al hombre que amo – decía sonrojada Shalltear mientras seguía abrazando de la cintura al rubio.

\- Shalltear, deja en paz a Naruto sama – decía Aura algo molesta.

\- oh… si aquí está la renacuajo, te compadezco Mare, tener a una hermana mayor como Aura – decía fastidiando a Aura mientras Mare se quedaba callada.

\- cállate, tetas falsas – decía Aura para que luego comenzaran su pelea entre ambas diciéndose cosas entre ellas, el rubio solo reía un poco sintiéndose más en casa mientras llegaba alguien llamando su atención.

\- dejen de pelear frente a Naruto sama – decía un sujeto azul muy grande con cuatro manos, en una de esas cargaba algo parecido a una lanza.

\- (Cocytus, guardián del quinto piso) – Pensaba el rubio viéndolo llegar.

\- perdón por el retraso Naruto sama – decía otro sujeto llegando con traje rojo y lentes, con cabello negro y una cola que parecía de metal.

\- (Demiurge, guardián del séptimo piso además de ser comandante y estratega) – pensaba el rubio mientras veía que ese sujeto llegaba con Albedo, después de unos momentos todos estaban frente al rubio.

\- es hora de mostrarle nuestra fidelidad a nuestro señor gobernante supremo Naruto sama – decía Albedo mientras todos se ponían serios.

Fin del capítulo 1

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este cap, este fic no lo escribiré tan recurrente como mi otro fic que tiene prioridad, este puede mi publicación tardar, espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, etc. Todo es bienvenido, hasta la siguiente actualización.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto crossover Overlord

Capítulo 2

Una historia donde Naruto es inmortal por varios sucesos, pero pasando el tiempo llegó a la época donde jugará Yggdrasil y después quedar atrapado en ese lugar...

Diálogos:

\- Hola – Personaje hablando.

\- (Hola) – Personaje pensando.

\- (-Hola-) – Personaje hablando telepatía, etc.

\- **(-Hola-)** – Escritor dando punto de vista xD.

Los personajes no son míos, son de sus respectivos creadores, solo la historia es creada por mi xD.

**Comentarios:**

** : **_**Me alegra que te gusta, ahora bien, no sé si agregar el de konosuba, casi no sé nada de ese, solo vi la primer temporada, y si lo llegara a hacer, sería parecido a los cameos, o hacer que sus participaciones sean mínimas, pero lo pensaré, gracias por la sugerencia.**_

**dlmauricio19: **_**Lo siento, igual a mí me gustaría subir más seguido, pero también debo poner tiempo a mis obligaciones, las cuales no me dejan mucho tiempo para escribir, además si solo escribo por escribir, no haré algo bueno, debo inspirarme 7u7 xddd, pero bueno, aquí la siguiente actualización.**_

**Guest x2: **_**Aquí la siguiente actualización, que disfruten.**_

**clandestino: **_**Gracias, realmente lo pensé mucho en hacerlo de esa forma, porque si lo hacía de forma convencional, pensé que no quedaría, pero al final me quedó así y me gustó, con lo de que se parece al "Último Shinobi", no me lo esperaba, sí lo había leído antes, es un buen fic realmente, pero no me acordaba de eso xd, y bueno, aquí la siguiente actualización :v.**_

* * *

Capítulo 2:

Todos los guardianes se habían arrodillado mientras presentaban su respeto a Naruto que solo observaba y asentía satisfecho.

\- han hecho bien en venir, buen trabajo – decía el rubio mientras los demás ponían una mirada sorprendida.

\- no necesita agradecernos Naruto sama, nosotros no nos merecemos su agradecimiento, aunque nosotros seamos deficientes, haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo sin importar lo que sea, nuestra vida le pertenece, a ustedes nuestros creadores, se lo juramos – decía Albedo con demasiada lealtad y sinceridad.

\- Se lo juramos – decían todos los guardianes.

\- magnífico mis guardianes – decía el rubio con una sonrisa asintiendo – sé que lo harán bien – decía el rubio mientras los otros sonreían, pero luego dejaron de hacerlo al ver la cara seria del rubio – sin embargo, actualmente nos encontramos en un estado de emergencia, no sabemos dónde nos encontramos, pero sabemos que no es nuestro mundo, nos transportamos a otro, Sebas nos dará más detalles sobre esto, le mandé que fuera a investigar los alrededores de Nazarick – decía el rubio mientras veía llegando al mayordomo que asentía.

\- no encontré ninguna forma de vida alrededor de un kilómetro Naruto sama, estamos en una llanura – decía el mayordomo haciendo suspirar al rubio.

\- entonces estamos al descubierto – decía el rubio mientras el mayordomo asentía – Mare, ¿Hay alguna forma de escondernos? – Preguntaba el rubio mientras el mencionado asentía.

\- por supuesto, con magia podría ser algo tardado, pero si me permite usar el lodo para ponerlo sobre las paredes de Nazarick entonces… - fue interrumpido Mare por Albedo.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre manchar las gloriosas paredes de Nazarick con lodo? – Preguntaba Albedo un poco molesta.

\- Albedo, no digas nada innecesario – decía el rubio mientras ella asentía – está bien Mare, puedes usar el lodo para escondernos, pero creo que no habrá otras colinas, por lo que sería bueno que hicieran otras colinas alrededor para poder pasar desapercibidos, también usaremos magia de ilusión para ocultar los lugares extensos – decía el rubio mientras Mare y lo demás asentían – Albedo y Demiurge, quiero mejoren nuestros sistemas de comunicación y defensas de Nazarick – decía el rubio mientras los demás asentían – y una cosas más, les preguntaré uno por uno, ¿Qué piensan de mí? – Preguntaba el rubio mirando primero a Shalltear.

\- que usted es el hombre más bello que haya existido y ser una increíble persona – decía muy sonrojada Shalltear, luego de eso el rubio se sonrojó un poco y volteó a ver al grandote.

\- nuestro gobernador supremo y una persona más fuerte que nosotros los guardianes merecedor de ser nuestro líder – decía Cocytus seriamente mientras el rubio asentía satisfecho para luego ver a Aura.

\- un gobernador suave y amigable con sus súbditos – decía sonriente Aura mientras el rubio asentía contento, después de ella volteo a ver a Mare.

\- una persona gentil – decía un poco sonrojado mientras el rubio reía un poco por eso para luego ver a Demiurge.

\- nuestro líder, alguien que toma sus decisiones sabiamente y que también es fuerte merecedor de ser nuestro gobernante supremo– decía Demiurge mientras el rubio sonreía, luego volteó a ver a Sebas Tian.

\- un líder piadoso que ha estado con nosotros hasta el final – decía Sebas Tian mientras el rubio asentía feliz luego de eso volteó a ver a Albedo al final.

\- el gobernador de mayor calibre, también de ser un gobernante absoluto, además de ser al hombre al que amo – decía con una sonrisa feliz Albedo sorprendiendo al rubio sonrojándolo un poco, después de todo ella había sido más directa que Shalltear.

\- ya veo… he escuchado sus pensamientos, sigan trabajando fielmente en mi nombre – decía el rubio para luego desaparecer del lugar dejando a los guardianes y al mayordomo en el lugar.

\- **(-La plática que tendrán entre ellos será igual a la del anime, por la que no lo pondré aquí xD-)** –

Con el Uzumaki Kitsune

El rubio se encontraba en uno de los pasillos del noveno piso de Nazarick – (no pensé que ellos me veían así) – pensaba el rubio recordando lo que decían sus guardianes y el mayordomo, realmente pensó que la mayoría solo lo seguían por ser su gobernante, pero realmente dijeron sus pensamientos honestos haciendo que el rubio se sintiera feliz y tranquilo para luego irse a su cuarto a descansar.

Después de unos pocos días

El rubio se encontraba en su cuarto en una parte donde tenía armas "sencillas", espadas sobretodo, acompañándolo se encontraba una sirvienta de las Pleiades de nombre Narberal Gamma, una hermosa chica con cabello oscuro y ojos azul oscuro, de piel clara y un cuerpo muy envidiable para las mujeres y demasiado atractiva para los hombres.

\- espero poder usar la espada… - decía el rubio con un suspiro, usaba equipamiento para hechicero, por lo que quería saber si podía usar una espada aun estando en otro tipo de equipamiento que no servía para esa arma.

El rubio se paró frente a una caja llena de armas, levantó una espada y la blandió por unos instantes antes de que sintiera sus manos entumecerse dejando caer la espada, se dio cuenta de que si la podía cargar, pero si intentaba empuñarla sentía que la fuerza de su mano se debilitaba obligándolo a soltarla, Narberal que era espectadora se sorprendía por la acciones del rubio.

\- (creo que intentaré con un equipamiento de batalla) – pensaba el rubio mientras sus ropas se cambiaban con una armadura dorada/anaranjada con marcas de zorro, su yelmo lo cubría toda la cara, en eso que pensaba la maid se acercó y levantó la espada que se le había caído al rubio.

\- Naruto sama – decía Narberal mostrándole la espada, el rubio solo asintió y la empuñó nuevamente para darse cuenta de que ahora si podía usarla, por lo que hizo unos cuantos ataques y no se le entumecía la mano, para que se diera cuenta que su teoría sobre los equipamientos opuestos eran verdad.

\- Narberal, saldré por un ratito – decía el rubio avisándole a su sirvienta.

\- están listos los guardias para salir con usted en cualquier momento Naruto sama – avisaba la maid mientras el rubio negaba.

\- no, quiero salir solo – decía el rubio mientras la pelinegra Narberal negaba.

\- espere un momento Naruto sama, no puede salir usted solo, sino quién será su escudo en el caso de que pase algo – decía Narberal a su señor.

\- … está bien, entonces ven conmigo Narberal – decía el rubio mientras la maid asentía con un pequeño sonrojo muy poco notable, pero para el rubio sí, el Uzumaki solo sonrió y le acarició el cabello a Narberal sorprendiéndola haciéndola sentir feliz, pero se calmó después de unos segundos, en eso el rubio la agarró del hombro y ambos desaparecieron del lugar.

En el primer piso de Nazarick

Un par apareció en el primer piso de Nazarick, en la entrada/salida del lugar, eran el rubio y la pelinegra, cabe de decir que el rubio ya no tenía las colas y las orejas de zorro, además de que sus ojos volvieron a ser azules, ya que al ser una especial raza semi-humana, podía transformase cuando quisiera, ambos caminaban a la salida de Nazarick mientras se encontraban a Demiurge con tres de sus subordinados.

\- Naruto sama, ¿Va a algún lugar? – decía un guardián de piso Demiurge que se encontraba por el momento cuidando el primer piso.

\- oh, me descubriste – decía el rubio con una voz relajada – iré un rato afuera, Narberal va conmigo, por lo que no te preocupes – decía el rubio mientras Demiurge asentía mostrando sus respetos – vamos Narberal – decía el rubio mientras la maid asentía para que luego siguieran avanzando hasta quedar afuera de Nazarick, donde se veía el cielo estrellado nocturno.

\- (¿Será que Naruto sama quiere algo?) – Pensaba Narberal al ver a su amo observando el cielo.

\- ¿Es hermoso, no? – Preguntaba en voz baja el rubio haciendo que la maid prestara atención – el cielo estrellado se ve hermoso – decía el rubio haciendo que la pelinegra volteara a ver el cielo sorprendiéndose un poco por la gran cantidad de estrellas que adornaban el cielo nocturno, no se había fijado anteriormente en eso.

\- tiene razón Naruto sama, es una vista espléndida – decía con una media sonrisa Narberal.

\- iré más arriba – decía el rubio equipándose un collar con magia de vuelo, para que luego se elevara para ir hasta lo más alto posible en el cielo, llegando incluso más alto que las nubes para luego detenerse y quitarse el casco, Narberal no se quedaba atrás e hizo un hechizo de vuelo y siguió a su señor.

\- (Naruto sama se ve imponente de esa manera) – decía en sus pensamientos con un pequeño sonrojo mientras se quedaba a lado del rubio – este brillo que da las estrellas sirven para que usted Naruto sama pueda lucirse con las riquezas que merece – decía un poco sonriente Narberal y con sinceridad.

\- supongo que eso es cierto… - decía el rubio en un suspiro tranquilo – aunque no soy una persona en la que se centra en la dominación, creo que sería bueno tomar los mejores tesoros de este mundo para mí, los de Nazarick y mis amigos de Ainz Ooal Gown – decía el rubio mientras la pelinegra mostraba más su sonrisa al ver al rubio diciendo sus deseos, aunque no había dado la orden, esperaría que su amo lo dijera para que ella lo hiciera con todas sus fuerza sin rechistar – espero que este mundo no esté muy podrido, sino no sabría que hacer… - decía en un pequeño susurro que apenas fue audible para la pelinegra, ella se sorprendió por lo que dijo el rubio, parecía que había vivido anteriormente eso, era un tono algo amargo.

\- yo siempre estaré con usted Naruto sama, hasta el final sin importar qué suceda – decía Narberal sinceramente sus sentimientos sorprendiendo al rubio que le volteó a ver y le dio una sonrisa que se mostraba reconfortada.

\- gracias Narberal, contaré contigo – decía el rubio acercándose y dándole un abrazo sonrojando a la maid que solo lo devolvió el abrazo tímidamente, ella no sabía qué hacer, sentía que su corazón latía rápido, luego de unos minutos para su desgracia ambos se separaron al ver que Nazarick estaba siendo cubierto de lodo por Mare – vamos Narberal – decía con una voz serena el rubio mientras la pelinegra asentía y ambos bajaban en dirección a Mare.

Con Mare

El chico Trap se encontraba acercando grandes cantidades de lodo hacia la Gran Tumba de Nazarick para cubrirlo, pero en eso del cielo llegaron Naruto y Narberal haciendo que se sorprendiera y luego rápidamente se acercara a él.

\- ¡Naruto sama! – Exclamaba contento el Trap mientras el rubio se acercó más a él - ¿Qué hace aquí Naruto sama? – Preguntaba algo confundido.

\- veo que estás haciendo un gran trabajo Mare, por lo que vengo a recompensarte – decía el rubio mostrando de su mano un anillo que hizo que se sorprendiera el chico Trap.

\- ¡El anillo de Ainz Ooal Gown! – Exclamaba sorprendido - ¡no puedo aceptar esto Naruto sama! – decía negativamente el Trap.

\- no te preocupes, es algo que a su tiempo planeo darle a los guardianes, las Pleiades y a Sebas – decía el rubio haciendo que el chico Trap asintiera y se pusiera el anillo mientras se ajustaba a su tamaño, lo portaba contento.

\- gracias Naruto sama, trabajaré arduamente para ser merecedor de este gran obsequio – decía feliz el rubio de tez morena mientras le Uzumaki asentía – por cierto Naruto sama, ¿Por qué está vestido así? – Preguntaba curioso Mare.

\- porque… - fue interrumpido el Uzumaki por una recién llegada.

\- eso es fácil de saberlo Mare, Naruto sama se arregló así para no llamar la atención de sus subordinados, ya que si salía y lo veían se detendrían de hacer lo que hacen para alabar su grandeza, ¿No es verdad Naruto sama? – Preguntaba Albedo para que luego viera el anillo en el dedo anular de Mare abriendo grandemente los ojos de forma espeluznante en menos de un segundo.

\- ah, sí por supuesto – decía el rubio dándole la razón, pero realmente se la había puesto para checar lo de la espada y porque que nada más quería tenerla puesta, ya que Narberal le había seguido.

\- Naruto sama, iré a seguir con mi trabajo – decía el chico Trap mientras el rubio asentía y dejaba que se fuera.

\- Albedo, te daré uno de estos – decía el rubio mostrando un anillo que ella agarró lentamente mientras temblaba – Narberal, luego te daré uno – decía el rubio.

\- está bien Naruto sama – decía Narberal con respeto y alegría.

\- bien, trabaja correctamente Albedo, nos vemos – decía el rubio acercándose a la pelinegra Narberal poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica y tele transportándose a otro lugar ya que se daba cuenta de que Albedo no se aguantaba las ganas de hacer algo, ya cuando se fueron Albedo grito a los cuatro vientos.

\- ¡Lo logré! – Gritaba lo más alto posible Albedo muy contenta.

Varios días después

Se encontraba el rubio checando un espejo donde veía los alrededores desde la distancia que quisiera a través de un ítem mágico, es uno de principiantes, por lo que jamás pensó que llegaría el momento de su uso, ahora era muy práctico, el rubio por ratos checaba diversas zonas para ver si había algunas aldeas, pero hasta el momento no encontraba nada.

\- ¿Quiere que le traiga algo Naruto sama? – Preguntaba el mayordomo Sebas.

\- no, estoy bien así – decía el rubio mientras seguía checando en el espejo hasta que al fin logró visualizar una aldea.

\- oh, parece que lo logró Naruto sama, encontró una aldea humana al parecer – decía el mayordomo mientras miraba el espejo, pero algo andaba mal…

\- parece que están bajo ataque los aldeanos – decía el rubio en un suspiro molesto, había vivido muchas veces esto en su tiempo de inmortalidad – Sebas, llama a Albedo, dile que se prepare, ella y yo iremos a esta aldea – decía el rubio levantándose del sillón.

\- como ordene Naruto sama – decía el mayordomo para luego salir de la habitación.

\- nunca cambian las personas a pesar de los tiempos y mundos… siempre tan avariciosos, _aunque ahora supongo que no seré tan diferente__ de ellos__…_ \- decía el rubio murmurando lo último para sí mismo mientras respiraba algo fuerte, casi parecía que iba a exhalar fuego.

El rubio se puso su armadura ligera mágica plateada y encima su túnica blanca con detalles de color gris y gemas en las esquinas, agarró su propio Bastón, el Bastón de la Furia Elemental, era un bastón negro con unas gemas de menor tamaño y cabezas de dragón de diferentes colores demostrando sus elementos, con su bastón abrió un agujero de teletransporte a donde parecía que iban a matar a una chica de campo junto con su hermana, por lo que se metió al portal.

Con la chica

\- Nemu – decía entre lágrimas la hermana mayor, no quería que su hermanita muriera, por lo que intentaba conseguir tiempo para que ella escapara, pero le habían hecho un corte algo profundo en la espalda, ya estaban a punto de matarla y ya no sabía que iba a hacer, a ese paso también matarían a su hermanita Nemu.

\- ¡No! – Gritaba la hermana menor al ver cómo iban a cortar a su hermana por lo que cerró los ojos fuertemente, pero las dos se sorprendieron por no sentir nada ninguna de las dos, por lo que abrieron los ojos y vieron a los "soldados" asustados de gran manera viendo una cosa en frente de las chicas por lo que ellas también lo hicieron, solo para sorprenderse, vieron algo parecido a un porta u agujero negro, de él salió una mano de tez un poco bronceada con un bastón negro con diseños raros, después poco a poco salió por completo el ser que prácticamente parecía un humano, era rubio de ojos rojos, pero lo demás parecía normal, tenía una manta y armadura plateada que parecía muy costosa, su manta tenía capucha, pero aunque la tenía puesta se le podía ver la cara, tenía el cabello rubio y el sujeto que no parecía mayor de los veinte años veía seriamente a los soldados que habían atacado a las niñas frente a él.

\- que pelotas tienen… - decía el rubio viendo a dos soldados que estaban frente a él y las niñas.

\- je… pensé que era alguien más, solo es un mocoso – decía un soldado arrogantemente.

\- ¿Enserio?, no lo sabía, pues mira esto que hará el mocoso… "Corrupted Heart" – decía el rubio mientras levantaba su mano derecha y una luz negra alumbraba de él mientras señalaba al soldado que le había dicho eso.

\- ¡¿Pero qué?!, ¡AAAH! – Gritaba mientras se arrodillaba y vomitaba sangre, sus ojos se inyectaron de sangre, después de varios segundos se detuvo su agonía, levantándose del suelo mientras su compañero suspiraba de alivio, pero no contó con el que su compañero lo atravesaría con su espada matándolo en el acto, después de esa acción también cayó el sujeto que fue maldecido, su corazón se había desvanecido por ya no serle útil al rubio.

\- no pensé que serviría tan bien, bueno "Dark Soldier of the Infinity Abyss" – decía el rubio mientras un aura púrpura cubría al soldado asesinado por la espada transformándose en un soldado con armadura negra que le cubría todo el cuerpo, tenía dos espadas oscuras que era un poco más grandes que las katanas, era poco más de dos metros de alto, se veía imponente y peligroso. – **(-¿Así se dice verdad?, soy malo con el inglés xD-)** –

\- mata a todos los que tengan esta armadura puesta, y el que creas que sea el líder, déjalo vivo, lo necesitaré… - decía el rubio mientras el soldado oscuro asentía para luego irse del lugar corriendo a una buena velocidad.

\- estoy aquí mi señor – decía Albedo con una pequeña risa saliendo del portal que se cerró en el momento en el que llegó al lugar, ella cargaba una armadura oscura, negra con toques morados oscuro.

\- bien, ahora – decía el rubio volteando a ver a las dos hermanas que se asustaron un poco porque veían la mirada del rubio sobre ellas.- veo que estás herida, toma esto – decía el rubio mostrando una poción de líquido rojo.

\- está bien, la tomaré, pero por favor no le hagan nada a mi hermanita – decía la peli anaranjada que era la hermana mayor.

\- ¡No Onee-chan! – decía negando la hermanita pequeña.

\- … Malditos seres inferiores… - decía molesta Albedo levantando su arma de batalla.

\- calma Albedo – decía el rubio mirando a la chica con armadura haciendo que bajara el arma.

\- tranquilas, no es nada malo, es una poción de curación – decía el rubio con una voz amistosa tranquilizando al par para que luego la hermana mayor asintiera y tomara rápidamente la poción, después de tomarla la herida de su espalda sanó con una velocidad increíble sin dejar rastro de herida alguna - ¿Todavía te duele algo? – Preguntaba el rubio viéndola fijamente.

\- no… todo sanó bien sin dejar rastro alguno señor – decía la peli anaranjada mientras el rubio asentía.

\- bueno, les daré algo de protección – decía el rubio invocando un escudo de defensa mágica alrededor de las hermanas, después de eso les tiró un par de cuernos – estos cuernos sirven para invocar a Globins que te ayudarán y obedecerán, úsalos cuando lo necesites, vámonos Albedo – decía el rubio mientras la aludida asentía.

\- disculpe señor, ¿Cuál es su nombre? – Preguntaba curiosa la peli anaranjada por saber el nombre de su salvador.

\- yo… - pensaba el rubio un poco antes de decir – soy Ainz Ooal Gown, no se te olvide y espárcelo por mí – decía el rubio para que luego se retirara del lugar con su acompañante.

Después de unos minutos

El soldado oscuro del rubio era muy feroz, mataba a todos los de armadura sin piedad alguna, el que pareció ser su líder lo incapacitó cortándole una parte de los pies, a los demás los mató sin pensarlo.

\- buen trabajo – decía el rubio viendo al Soldado Oscuro – vigila los alrededores de la aldea, si ves a más con armadura incapacítalos y tráemelos – decía el rubio para que luego desapareciera el Soldado Oscuro.

\- ¡Por favor, déjame vivir, te daré toda mi fortuna! – Decía el que parecía ser el líder de los soldados del reino vecino.

\- ¿Por qué lo haría?, los aldeanos también pidieron misericordia y ustedes no se la dieron, dime por qué a ti sí te daría ese beneficio que tú no les distes a ellos – decía el rubio con una mirada seca y sin emociones asustando al líder de los soldados.

\- pues… esto… - decía nervioso - ¡Ellos son unos meros campesinos, mi fortuna vale mucho más que todas estas tierras! – Exclamaba el líder de los soldados sacándole un bufido de molestia al rubio.

\- … respuesta equivocada, de hecho, nada de lo que dijeras te salvaría, considérate muerto… - decía el rubio acercándose a él mientras ponía su mano en su cabeza, mientras poco a poco la levantaba siendo seguida por un tipo de aura azul que parecía ser el alma del sujeto, después de arrancarle el alma dejó el cuerpo tirado en el suelo, le fue útil usar ese poder, pero como muy pocas veces lo había usado, no podía usarlo con su máximo potencial y menos si todavía no podía usar su verdadero poder, por lo que solo obtuvo algo que era necesario, saber el idioma del lugar.

\- Albedo, parece que llegan más personas de esa dirección, pero parece que no mandan hostilidad hacia los aldeanos, creo que son soldados de este reino – decía el rubio con voz tranquila – pero por cualquier cosa checa sí parecen hostiles hacia este pueblo, y si lo llegan a ser, elimínalos – decía el rubio mientras ella asentía desapareciendo del lugar.

\- ahora bien, ¿Quién es el jefe de la aldea? – Preguntaba el rubio.

\- **(-ahora lo que pasa aquí es parecido en el anime, el rubio pregunta por información como recompensa y ve a los aldeanos enterrando a los suyos, etc. Todo hasta que llega Gazef-)** –

Después de un rato

Ya era tarde, el cielo estaba alumbrado de un rojo algo intenso, el rubio se encontraba a lado de la chica con armadura Albedo que al ir a inspeccionar a los Guerreros/Soldados que venían a Aldea Carne no tenían malas intenciones con los aldeanos por lo que no los asesinó y regresó rápidamente para informarle al rubio, este solo esperaba la llegada del que parecía ser el guerrero más fuerte del grupo.

Después de esperar unos minutos más llegaron todos los guerreros montados en caballos con armaduras color plata con trazos rojos, el que parecía el líder bajó del caballo y se quedó de pie frente al rubio y el líder del pueblo mientras que el señor que era el jefe del pueblo estaba confuso por la llegada de esos guerreros, pero luego los reconoció rápidamente, ya que esas armaduras pertenecían al Reino de Re-Estize.

\- ¿Eres el jefe del pueblo? – Preguntaba el guerrero al señor que estaba a lado del rubio, el señor solo asintió – por lo que veo ya no están bajo ataque, soy el caballero del reino, Gazef Stronoff, vine aquí con la razón de salvar al pueblo y eliminar a los invasores – decía el sujeto ahora identificado como Gazef, era de cabello negro corto y de tez morena, pero se notaba musculoso.

\- nosotros fuimos salvados por este sujeto – decía el jefe de la aldea mirando a Naruto.

\- soy Ainz Ooal Gown, un hechicero – decía tranquilo el rubio, pero ahora cargaba una máscara de zorro y con su capucha tapaba su cabello, además de que al haber llegado al pueblo había alterado su voz un poco.

\- ya veo, gracias por salvar al pueblo, de verdad gracias – decía sinceramente el caballero mientras el rubio solo escuchaba, en eso llegó un guerrero que notificó a Gazef.

\- hay enemigos por la costa, se dirigen hacia aquí, parece que todos son hechiceros – decía el guerrero haciendo que el caballero endureciera la mirada.

\- ya veo, es hora de actuar, hay que eliminar a esos sujetos que intentan dañar a este lugar, Ainz san, ¿Me ayudarías?, por supuesto no sería gratis – decía el caballero mientras el rubio negaba – ya veo, de todas maneras gracias por haber ayudado a esta aldea – decía el caballero – dirijámonos a ese lugar – decía Gazef.

\- toma esto – decía el rubio dándole un ítem que parecía más que nada un amuleto, el caballero solo lo guardó entre sus ropas y se retiró de la aldea no sin antes de que viera si el rubio seguiría protegiendo al pueblo.

Más adelante del pueblo

El caballero del más fuerte del reino se encontraba en frente de varios hechiceros y sus invocaciones que según ellos son ángeles de dios, Gazef tenía una breve discusión con el que parecía ser el comandante de los hechiceros, después de esa plática comenzó la pelea en la que todos los guerreros de Gazef estaban en desventaja incluyéndolo a él mismo que solo podía matar a unos cuantos "ángeles", pero después de un rato de batalla, todos sus compañeros habían sido asesinados solo quedando él, después de otra corta conversación con el líder de los hechiceros, estaban decididos a asesinarlo, pero de la nada hubo una cortina de humo donde estaba Gazef, que cuando terminó mostró al Uzumaki y Albedo. Mientras Gazef estaba en otro lugar, en un refugio del pueblo.

\- **(-No mostraré la plática entre ellos, ya que es parecida e innecesaria :v-) **–

\- veo que no quieren hacer caso, está bien, entonces aténganse a las consecuencias – decía ahora Ainz Ooal Gown (Naruto) con su armadura, túnica con capucha puesta y su máscara de zorro, también cargaba su bastón negro en su mano derecha – veo que hay chismosos… me desharé de ellos – decía el rubio en un susurro para que luego saliera una pequeña onda que se fue expandiendo haciendo que una parte del cielo se agrietara y se rompiera, así los "chismosos" dejaron de ver y escuchar lo que sucedía.

\- mmm ahora acabaré con tus patéticos ángeles – decía con una voz vacía Ainz – "¡Explosión en Cadena!" – exclamó el enmascarado para que luego saliera una bola y explotara en un ángel, de ese salieron más que explotaron sobre los demás ángeles sin ni siquiera dejar rastro de ellos asustando a los presentes mientras que Albedo se sonrojaba y respiraba algo agitada por su pequeña muestra de poder.

\- ¡Imposible! – Exclamó un rubio de poco cabello alterado y ahora algo asustado, mientras recordaba ciertas palabras que le había dicho el caballero Gazef "_Dentro de la aldea hay alguien más fuerte que yo", _eso retumbaba en la mente del enemigo.

\- ¡Monstruo! / ¡Es un demonio! / ¡Debemos aniquilarlo! / ¡Ataquen con todo! – Gritaban varios magos asustados mientras activaban sus magias y las lanzaban hacia "Ainz" que solamente las recibió con su magia de nivel 4 "Escudo de Energía" que era una esfera grisácea semi-transparente que absorbía todos los ataques del enemigo sin causarle daño alguno.

\- (parece que todos los ataques mágicos que lanzan son de Yggdrasil) – Pensaba el enmascarado para luego ver como un hechizo que iba hacia él era reflejado regresándolo con más fuerza destruyendo la cabeza de un mago.

\- Albedo – decía Ainz mientras ella parecía estar usando su hacha en posición de combate, al escuchar a hablar a su amado rubio se calmó y prefirió no objetar, parecía mostrar su voz seria, por eso no dijo nada y regresó nuevamente atrás.

El casi pelón rubio parecía desesperado, así que comandó al último ángel que parecía estar bajo su mando - ¡Principality of Observation, acábalo! – Ordenó para que el ángel invocado abriera más sus alas doradas y comenzara a moverse mientras que mostraba un tipo de vara de energía invocada, pareciendo más una porra de color plata.

\- eso es insignificante – decía el enmascarado viendo cómo se le acercaba el ángel preparándose para atacarlo – "Llamas del Purgatorio" – Llamas negras de nivel seis aparecieron encima de su bastón, el cual al ser invocada las llamas se lanzaron a gran velocidad al ángel de alto nivel, al tocar el ángel las llamas se expandieron de gran manera cubriéndolo por completo, luego de eso las llamas se volvieron locas formando una esfera de llamas negras alrededor del ángel, para que al último causara una implosión reduciéndolo a nada.

El sujeto que había invocado al ángel estaba que sudaba y temblaba del miedo, no sabía qué había pasado en este momento, todo fue irreal para él, pensaba que ya tenía la victoria en sus manos, pero resultó no ser así, por lo que cayó de rodillas y con sus manos agarraba tierra y pasto por la desesperación.

\- … _¿qué eres?... _¡¿Qué eres?! – Murmuró primero para luego exclamar fuertemente mientras veía al sujeto de armadura plateada acompañado de al parecer una mujer con armadura oscura.

\- yo… - decía quitándose la máscara – soy Ainz Ooal Gown… y este es tu final – decía el rubio con mirada inexpresiva causando que todos los enemigos presentes del rubio temblaran y mostraran miradas de horror – sayonara… - para luego alzar su mano y todo fuera borroso.

Después de unos minutos

El rubio con su capucha abajo y sin su máscara puesta, al igual que Albedo que no tenía puesto su yelmo estaban caminando, alejándose de la zona en la que estaban anteriormente.

\- Naruto sama, estuvo espectacular, sin duda lo mejor, pero creo… que yo pude haberlos asesinado – decía Albedo porque se sintió inútil dejándoselo todo a su amado rubio, que solo se detuvo su caminar y acercarse a la pelinegra que solo vio el cómo se acercaba, no se esperó que el rubio con su mano derecha le tocará la mejilla y se la acariciara gentilmente.

\- lo hice porque lo creí necesario, por el momento no sabemos qué tan fuertes somos realmente, no quiero que, por un descuido mío, algunos de ustedes mueran, no me lo perdonaría, son lo más importante para mí, por eso siempre seré precavido para evitar algún tipo de incidente – decía el rubio acariciándole la mejilla con cariño, haciendo que Albedo se sonrojara por lo que hacía y decía el rubio.

\- Naruto sama… - decía con asombro la pelinegra para después quedar maravillada, su amado le dio un beso en la frente.

\- regresemos – decía con una sonrisa el rubio para luego retirarse con la pelinegra.

En Nazarick

Después de unas pocas horas del suceso ocurrido en la Villa Carne, el rubio se encontraba sentado en su trono mientras todos los guardianes, las Pleiades, Sebas Tian, Servidumbre, etc. Se estaban presentes, al parecer se enteraron del suceso en ese lugar y estaban preocupados por su líder supremo, en eso el rubio se levantó del trono para luego sonreír levemente, ya se encontraba con su túnica de hechicero sencilla.

\- los detalles de lo que fui hacer, se los dará Albedo, con respecto a eso, lo siento, fue egoísta de mi parte irme sin notificarles para que no se preocuparan, intentaré que no vuelva a suceder, por el momento, quiero que escuchen algo, me llamarán Ainz Ooal Gown cuando estén presentes de otras personas, cuando no, me seguirán llamando Naruto, esto lo hago con el fin de si algunos de mis compañeros de gremio estén en este mundo, nos puedan encontrar con más facilidad, bueno, eso será todo por el momento, me retiro – decía el rubio para después desaparecer de la sala del trono.

\- eso fue maravilloso, Naruto sama sin duda es el mejor – decía Albedo con corazones en los ojos.

\- sí… pero, Narberal, di lo que había mencionado Naruto sama en la otra ocasión – decía Demiurge a la chica que solo asintió, de hecho, se le salió ese comentario por accidente, ya que lo murmuraba de vez en cuando, porque recordaba cómo se veía de fantástico su amado Naruto sama.

\- por supuesto, Naruto sama dijo, "creo que sería bueno tomar los mejores tesoros de este mundo para mí, los de Nazarick y mis amigos de Ainz Ooal Gown", eso dijo Naruto sama – decía Narberal con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- con eso, también le podemos dar el dominio total del mundo a Naruto sama – decía Albedo con una sonrisa grande por intentar complacer a su amado.

\- es una buena idea, todo por Naruto sama – decía Demiurge sonriendo levemente mostrando su lado intelectual mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

\- ¡Por Naruto Sama! – Exclamaron todos en la sala.

Fin del capítulo 2

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el cap, sé que se parece mucho a la historia, pero ojo, solo será la introducción para más adelante, porque pienso hacer algún tipo de crossover, porque si lo hago en base a la historia original, pues ya van a saber cómo va a terminar, claro, usaré también partes de la historia original, pero también usaré la de otros animes que se puedan acoplar con este, si quieren sugerir alguno está bien, lo consideraré, para que mientras vaya haciendo algún capítulo, lo integre, ahora, el único que tengo pensado integrar, es Fairy Tail, porque es una anime/manga que me aprendí casi todo xd, pensaría en otro, pero las eras serían diferentes, al menos que haga algo así como grietas dimensionales por cada tipo de lugar, buscaría algún tipo de argumento, pero eso será más adelante, no quiero ingresar varios tipos de series al mismo tiempo porque sería algo pesado, pero si ustedes no quieren crossover con otros, digan, lo pensaré, y si no lo llego a hacer los cruces, aunque no utilice 100% la historia original, también crearé personajes para hacer la historia de forma de que no se esperen lo que vaya a suceder (aunque sabemos que al final siempre gana el prota jajajaja, aunque eso solo es en las batallas, quién sabe en que otras cosas pueda perder :v), ahora como vieron, a las dos que pienso integrar en el harem por el momento, es a Narberal y Albedo, de hecho pensaba también en Yuri Alpha, pero eso lo veremos más adelante, aunque en este harem, las de Nazarick podrían integrarse fácilmente por que Naruto es un ser supremo, pero primero iré a las que tienen sentimientos por él, ya sé, dirá ¿y Shalltear?, puede que más adelante, xdddd, bueno, eso sería todo por el momento, alguna duda, sugerencia, díganla sin problema, hasta la próxima actualización.


End file.
